


We Are Taking The Most Important People Out For Dinner:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Children, Daughters, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e24 Hewa Ka Lima (The Hand is at Fault), Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, Gen, General, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace & Charlie  is surprising Steve & Danny with a dinner out, Were they successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	We Are Taking The Most Important People Out For Dinner:

*Summary: Grace & Charlie is surprising Steve & Danny with a dinner out, Were they successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It was an awful day, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, His partner, & best friend were having a horrible week, They couldn’t catch Aaron Wright, who escaped custody, & now were on his trail.

 

The Two Men were trying to figure out leads where Aaron could be hiding, They were getting frustrated, cause they were not making any progress. They figured that the next couple of days could be worse. As they were working, Grace, & Charlie Williams came by for a visit.

 

They plastered smiles on their faces, & Steve asked, “What’s up with the visit ?”, He had a smile on his face, & Danny said with a smile, “We love it when you come visit us like this”. They hugged them, & they all sat down, Grace, & Charlie explained why they were there.

 

“We are taking the most important people out to dinner”, Grace said, as they hugged them, & Charlie said with a smile, “And for ice cream”. The Blond & Former Seal smiled, & looked at each other. “It’s perfect way to end the day”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he puts his stuff away, “We are in”, They went to have their family night, & not worry about anything else.

 

The End.


End file.
